Rose and The Tenth Doctor
by PiinkSkyy
Summary: Rose and The Tenth Doctor travel through time and space, or in other words the TARDIS. They venture into the unknown and into each others lives. Will they stay together forever, even through the Time Vortex, Oods, and many other obstacles they have to fight through together? I do not own Doctor Who, but wonderfully BBC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Let it Begin

It was just another day in the TARDIS (Time and Relative Dimensions In Space), and it was too quiet, and _he_ didn't like it.

_He needed music._ Any music, all kinds of music played all at once and it blared, making the sound barrier unknown. "Allons-y!" he shouted as he danced across the console room.

"Docta'!" shouted Rose, "Please keep it down, trying to get some sleep here!"She came around the corner in her night clothes.

"So, so sorry Rose, I was just bored with this rubbish room," he shouted at the TARDIS. She(The TARDIS) grumbled back at him.

"Oh, just wait, don't leave, take this you'll need it," he said as he took off his overcoat and handed it to her. She put it on and it dragged the ground, and as she turned to go back to bed The Doctor turned down the music.

There was a cold chill on the way back. The Doctor was right. She pulled the overcoat tighter around her body. She made it back to the Bedroom with tons of bunk beds, hammocks, twin beds, camping cots, and a whole arrange of strange beds that The Doctor had collected over the years of traveling. She jumped back into her twin bed and snuggled up under the covers, then pulled the overcoat up over her head. His smell was wonderful, and immediately she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor still sit in the console room messing with knobs and switches, maybe, sometimes, buttons, all trying to get the heat back. The TARDIS had been through a lot, so her systems were wearing down.

"You can do this beautiful," he said sitting on the floor, the lights flashed and it began to feel warm again.

"Thank you sweetie," he said as he walked to his bedroom, but before that he stopped to check on Rose.

He cracked the door open, and searched for her bed. She was fast asleep in a small twin bed near the side of the room. She looked peaceful. Her blonde hair splay across the pillow and the collar of the overcoat around her.

"Good nigh' mah sweet Rose," The Doctor said as he kissed her cheek.

He walked back to his room where he stripped down to his knickers and fell into bed.

Tomorrow they were off to another adventure, to let the the journey finally began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning The Doctor was boiling some water to make tea, and making muffins to go with them. The sweet scents wafted all throughout the TARDIS. And eventually into Rose's nostrils. The smell was amazing. She stretched and yawned until she put her slippers on, and made it to the kitchen. She groggily said good morning to him and sat down at the table.

The kettle began to scream. He poured two cups of steaming hot tea and added two spoonfuls of sugar to them. Then he brought them over to the table and sat one down in front of Rose.

"Thank you Docta'," she said as she wrapped her small fingers around the mug.

"OH," he screamed, "I forgot, forgot, something," he threw his hands up in the air, and then ran across the room and scratched his chin.

"The muffins tha' what," he said running to the oven. There was a cloud of steam that fogged over his glasses.

Rose laughed at him. A man in his nightclothes almost burning a batch of muffins.

"Don't get yah knickers in a bunch Docta'," she said still laughing at him.

He couldn't help to laugh along. He brought over a few muffins and sat them on the table.

He burnt his hand picking one up. He cursed under his breath. Rose still laughed at his failures, but in the silence of the morning meet, led to reading. The Doctor loved books, any kind, comics, novels, picture book, pop up books, maps, and so many other writings.

Today The Doctor was going to show Rose the Library.

"Come along mah Rose," he said as The Doctor grabbed her by the hand and dragged her into the hallway. They ran down the hallway together almost hitting their heads on the ceiling. They finally arrived at the Library. The Doctor opened the door. The shelves were three stories high, all were lined with tons of books. Rose smiled.

"Go ahead Rose," he said as she ran up a spiral staircase. She ran her fingers down the side of the books. She pulled three random books. The Doctor sat down on a huge armchair, and covered himself in a blanket. She scurried back and squeezed herself beside him.

"Oi Rose, you have ta' warn me before you do that," he said rubbing his side, that had recently been elbowed.

"What's that one abou' Doctor," she said handing him a book that was in a different language. It was a collection of Gallifreyan lullabies. Time lord children needed a lot of singing to put them to sleep.

"It's a book of lullabies," he said turning the pages.

"We'll save it for later," she said tossing him the next book.

"That's a rubbish one, don't even open it," he said as she threw it on the floor.

'Oi, watch it. Book are amazing, don' hurt em'," he reprimanded her, reaching for the next book.

She opened it. It was a picture book, filled with beautiful scenes. She was awestruck by it. She was sucked in by it, and was looking through it for hours. The Doctor left her to make her lunch, and then eventually supper.

He sat back down beside her, and covered her with the blanket.

"Ready for lullabies, mah sweet Rose," he whispered into her ear.

"Yes, but I don't think lullabies will put me to sleep," she said as she buried her face into his arm.

"You wait and see," he said smiling, kissing her ear.

Not even five minutes into reading she fell asleep beside him. He carried her to her bed and tucked her in with the quilt. He shut the door quietly and made it to his bedroom, falling gently into a pillowy mass of blankets. Those lullabies that he could hear his mom sing to him, rocking back and forth, and then into the ocean of dreams.

* * *

Sorry for the long Fanfics, they just keep getting longer and longer and longer... Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Nightmare

_Running through endless forest, being grabbed by the ankles by hard sculptured, stone hands! Don't blink, just RUN! It now turns to into an abandoned spaceship._

_EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!_

_But Rose was standing there so helpless behind it. He ran toward her but then the scene changed again._

_"Rose," he screamed, "Where are you?"_

_She stood beside him, but electronic earplugs in her ears, blinking. That wasn't Rose, it was a Cyberman._

_He jolted awake._

_The Doctor sat up shaking and sweating. He had to go check on her._

He cracked the door open and tip-toed to her bed. She had peacefully been sleeping, and cuddling with the quilt. He was relieved a little, but he decided to sleep on the floor beside her. He pulled a mattress over from a nearby bed and covered it in blankets and pillows. He looked one more time up at Rose to see if she was okay.

He eventually fell back asleep, still haunted by the fresh nightmare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Docta' are you al'right," Rose asked as she looked upon him.

_He wasn't._

His hair was in a fury, and his eyes had shadows underneath them.

"No, you almost died mah Rose," he shivered. " Just a measly nightmare though."

"Docta' don't cry," Rose said sliding down beside him, embracing him. "I'm here Docta', everythings alright."

He began to cry.

"Docta' please don't, let's go get some tea, it'll help," Rose said brushing the hair out of his face.

"Okay my sweet," he sniffled.

Rose pulled him to the kitchen and sat him down at the table. She filled the kettle, and sat it on to boil. She grabbed two mugs from the cabinet above.

"No suga' please," he said laying his head on the table. She brought the mugs over and poured slowly, cautiously.

"There you go Docta' would you like to talk," asked Rose.

"No thank you Rose, its just happened once. I'm okay now, just needed something to drink," he said walking towards her.

He brushed up against her.

"I'm glad you're here traveling with me. Sometimes it gets a little lonely." He said as he kissed her on the neck. She melted into his arms. She kissed him back.

"I love you so much Rose," he whispered.

"I love you too Docta'," she said snuggling deeper into his chest. They stood on the kitchen exchanging kisses.

"We better get stuff done today mah sweet Rose," he said happily. "Where'd you wan' to travel."

"Surprise me," she said smiling while she took the mugs over to the sink.

"Barcelona, not the city, but the planet," he said laughing running to the console room.

"Or maybe Diadem, Eden, Gallifrey, no that's horrible. Maybe the Eye of Orion, or the Blue Planet. But no, maybe, just maybe Midnight, New Earth, Ood-Sphere. That ones pretty fun. Maybe we should go to Pyrovilla or Raxacoricofallapatorius, San Helios, Trenzalore, Utopia, I just can't pick," he sighed.

"Docta' we still need to get dressed," Rose exclaimed.

"You know where to get them," he said motioning to the Wardrobes.

"Oh okay, but you have to tell me Docta' where are we going," she asked with enthusiasm.

"We are going to Eden, so dress like you're going to travel through a jungle," he shouted at her while she turned the corner to the Wardrobe.

She spent an hour or two just searching for something for something to match with the khaki jumper. Maybe something camouflage or something bright and colorful. She chose the camo shirt and the khaki jumper.

She made it all the way back to the console room, where The Doctor had been busy setting coordinates.

"Sit down Rose, you know time travel can be a little bit bumpy," he said motioning to the seat beside him.

"Ready," he shouted grabbing towards her hand and intertwining his fingers through hers.

"Ready," Rose responded as he pulled the lever down, and laughter began to fill the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Danger

The TARDIS's wheezing noise finally stopped as they began to land in the soggy, moist ground of the jungle.

The shadows loomed over The Doctor and Rose, while the orange twilight bathed both the ground and them. The both stepped onto the soggy soil and sunk in. Every step they took made a squishing noise, and mud covered their pant legs.

They both adjusted to their welly boots so they would not have to deal with muddy socks and under clothes. They trudged past the huge snake-like vines and branches hanging through the canopy. The Doctor took his machete in his hand and swung it violently about, chopping all the underbrush to make a path for both of them. They hiked further into the unknown jungle and into the path of uncertainty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose took hold of the Doctor's hand as they walked through the dense jungle. She didn't want to find herself lost on this dark planet. He gladly accepted it and wrapped his fingers through hers, knowing holding onto her would make her feel safe.

As the journey got tiring, the Doctor started a small fire in a large clearing, between two large trees. He started to set up the tent and he went to grab the bed rolls. He rolled each of them across the floor of it.

"Ready for some sleep mah Rose, it's been a tiring journey," he said, yawning shortly after.

"I believe so Docta',we better get some sleep," she yawned.

She unzipped her bed roll and jumped right in savoring being off her feet from all the walking they did today. The Doctor walked in and just laid on top of his. And shortly after, he fell asleep. She admired his beauty as he slept. Every line that made his jaw sharp, like a chiseled sculpture. His hair was another thing to talk about, it was always splayed about and went with the wind.

Meanwhile Rose's thoughts began to wonder.

Why did I follow this man? Was he something special that would change her life. Was he actually the man from before his regeneration.

He was so extraordinary, no one would be able to answer any of those questions.

That thought invaded her mind a few times that night, but eventually she rolled over and fell asleep, listening to the birds chirp, and growls of distant animals deep within the jungle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Discovery

Early the next morning, the sun shone a bright orange, just like the orange twilight that invaded the sky the night before.

Rose sat up and leaned over to wake The Doctor up.

"Docta', rise and shine its a new day," she shouted.

He rolled over and mumbled.

"But why must you wake me up this early," he said as he rolled over, his face meeting hers.

"Cause we have a big day ahead of us Docta', new places to explore," she said as she ruffled his hair.

Of course they both rolled out of the tent and stretched in the fresh, morning air. He went over to a back they packed. He pulled a small container out of his pack. He pressed a button and it folded outward, getting bigger as it went. It was about ten feet long when it finished(smaller on the outside, bigger in the inside). Each container was for the separate days they were staying.

He also pulled out a pan and added kindle to the fire to start to cook breakfast. It was eggs and biscuits. He then pulled out a small kettle and filled it with water and sat it to boil.

Once finished with breakfast, both of them equally cleaned up in some orderly fashion, and the The Doctor stamped out the fire. And thus began the second day of their adventure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun dimmed slowly all day and the clouds began to cover the sky.

As they continued forward the ran into an old Aztec structure.

"Should we go in Docta', seems kinda creepy," she said as she shivered.

"It's okay Rose, just follah after me," he said stepping into the doorway.

She huddled closer to him, as they began to venture forth into the structure.

The darkness surrounded them. The Doctor pulled his sonic out and illuminated the dark corridor.

"Better," he mumbled to himself as he linked arms with her, as they continued through the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After what seemed like forever, they arrived at a main atrium. Something fell behind them.

A sculpture fell amongst them at their feet.

A shadowy figure appeared from behind the broken sculpture.

"Hello, and welcome to the Lost Kingdom," a woman said as she stepped out into the light.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Stay

"Follow me," she said as she motioned towards them.

Rose grasped The Doctor's hand a little tighter.

"I have a bad feeling about this Docta'," she whispered into his ear.

"Don't worry," he said as he pulled her along to follow the women in front of them.

They followed her back through the building and jungle again.

She pushed away some vines that covered a rock cliff, there was an entrance carved right into the rock face. The woman pressed her hand against it and it illuminated a blue glowing color. The door swung open, and they proceeded further down a tunnel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived after a slow walk, and as the orange twilight burned their eyes walking back into the light. The kingdom they now where in was bustling with life. The small street contained a market, while all the others branched off throughout the alleyways of the yellow adobe houses. The place was hidden within the jungle because the canopy layers provided shade and camouflage.

Rose and The Doctor followed the woman to the main temple. She led them to the ruler where all of them bowed.

The king smiled and turned to Rose.

"The goddess is back," he said as he pointed towards her happily.

"Take her to be prepped for the tour," and a few seconds after that a few nicely dressed women swept her away.

"Um, can I follah' her, she's mah companion," he asked about.

"No, the goddess is a virgin, she will not be soiled by mortal men," the king reprimanded him.

"Sit down," he said motioning The Doctor to sit on the stairs beside him.

'What if they were hurting her' he thought to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose sat on a woven reed chair, being pampered. A woman tended on her feet, while another was styling her hair, braiding small flowers into her long blonde locks.

The both commanded her to stand to get her dress on.

She was stripped down, all the way to her underclothes.

The put a corset over her chest and midsection and laced it up tight. They then threw her golden and white dress over it, and helped her back to the main chamber. She felt like a bride walking to her new future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor sat there waiting for screams to fill the air. All remained silent, until footsteps came back down the hallway.

Rose came back more beautiful than before.

She smiled at him and ran to hug him, but the women held her back.

"No interaction with men, men will soil our goddess," they both said in unison.

He just grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"We will meet later mah Rose,' he whispered into her ear as she was pulled away.

He was also dragged into a room and stripped of his clothing, in exchange for tradition one.

He didn't feel as fancy as Rose looked.

They took both of them to their rooms. He despised those women who shoved them apart. But he had a plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Rose and The Doctor was escorted around town, showing them everything from shops to houses, to gardens and a whole much more.

People flocked around Rose the whole time, admiring her beauty. The small children brought her tropical flowers. The Doctor was cautious more than ever. As they circled back around to the temple they both split and went to their own separate rooms. The sun began to dip behind the horizon.

And beings began to dip into sleep.

Well at least most of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose got back to her room and sat on her bed, after she laid the flowers on a table in the opposite corner. She demanded there would be no maids or guards tonight because the so called goddess could properly take care of herself, or she will cause chaos from the skies.

She waited for a while, until everything was quiet. She folded back her covers and hopped off the bed. Her underdress covered her legs when she stood, blowing in the wind that came through the window. She tiptoed all the way down to the end of the hallway where The Doctor's room was at. She walked around and into the arched doorway.

He was sitting in the window bathed in moonlight making each of his facial features outlined and chiseled. He pulled a sheet up over his bare shoulders and then leaned against the arched window frame. The gentle wind played with his hair.

Rose walked closer, and sat down beside him.

"Hello mah Rose," he said as he gently caressed her wrist.

He kissed her shoulder.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and they both stood there kissing each other.

"Stay mah Rose," he whispered,"I need you."

* * *

Hello everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! I'll be writing more! Any suggestions for further fanfics, just wantin' to know? XD **~PiinkSkyy **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sacrifice

"Docta' are you okay," she asked, while she still continued to cuddle him in his bed.

"I'm okay Rose, I just felt distant from you and needed you here," he said sinking his face back into the soft sheets.

"Docta' you're beautiful, such a beautiful being, that deserves to be loved all the time. How can you live alone," she asked, wondering why.

"It seem that people get hurt in some way or another when they are around me, it's complicated," he whispered to Rose.

"I haven't got hurt yet," she stated, not wanting to lose him.

"Not yet, but somewhere in the future mah love. I am sorry, so sorry if I ever do hurt you Rose," he apologize in advance.

"No need to be sorry Docta', I'll love you anyway," she said and then kissing his cheek.

"And I you," he said holding her closer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eventually the two fell asleep in each others arms. Laying, knowing each other would not leave the other. Peacefully. Harmoniously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Rose still lay in The Doctor's bed sleeping, while he sat in his knickers overlooking the city through his window. They were getting ready for some sort of celebration. There were banners hanging from house to house and across the streets, and flowers hung everywhere in sight.

He turned back to check on Rose.

Still sleeping.

The Doctor stretched and went over to wake Rose up. But before that a maid dropped her tray full of food on the ground, shattering everywhere, and The Doctor was caught stealing a kiss from half asleep Rose. And also their goddess.

He panicked. He threw on his clothes and rushed Rose to go to a different room before the guards came.

She ran down the hallway and bumped right into a guard.

"Both of you, come with me," the guard said as he both grasped Rose and The Doctor's shoulders and whisked them away to the throne room.

The guards dropped them before the king.

"Why must you soil our goddess, that gives us hope for a good future," the king yelled towards The Doctor.

"I, sir, did not, in anyway, soil your goddess," The Doctor retorted.

"Is this true goddess,' the king asked Rose.

"Yes, he did not lay a finger on me," she half-lied.

The king called upon several maids.

"You," he pointed to the maids on his right. "Take the goddess and get her ready for the ceremony.

"And you," he said pointing to the maids on his left to tend to The Doctor. "Get the sacrifice ready."

All chaos broke out. The Doctor was ripped away from Rose, and in an instant he was taken away, while Rose was brought to the same room that she was pampered in.

Now it was a prison, and torture room.

As they did her hair and put her blue dress on, tears constantly streamed down her face.

One of the maids handed her a jewel encrusted dagger. She had to kill him herself.

She couldn't do it. She would not do it. She thought of a plan sitting still on that one lonely reed chair, awaiting the time for her to kill.

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you are enjoying the fanfiction so far, I have plans for my next fanfiction! SKYRIM! _**~PiinkSkyy **_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Death

Rose was escorted to another room where it overlooked the city, and where the city could see in. In the middle of it was a slab of rock stained, and caked with blood, from all the sacrifices it witnessed.

The Doctor who had been stripped of all of his clothes and been replaced with a cloth covering his groin, was brought out and slammed onto the table. The crown filed in and so did the king.

The king quieted the people and gave a small speech about how the blood of the sacrifice would water their crops and provide enough produce for the kingdom.

Rose walked over and bent over The Doctor and kissed him full on the lips.

The crowd gasped.

Rose sharply turned around and drove the dagger into the king's chest.

They did need a blood sacrifice, and he was the one.

As chaos was set abounding Rose and The Doctor snuck away, through the crowd and back into the jungle.

He took out his sonic to open the door and immediately they ran for the TARDIS.

The small blue box seemed like heaven once inside.

The Doctor now set coordinates for present day London. He had enough nonsense for one week.

Rose went to the shower and bathed and got her pajamas on. The Doctor did the same thing. The both met back in the console room and sat on the chair.

"I think that was enough for one adventure," he said as he sat down. "Now we need to go somewhere relaxing."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:Home

That night The Doctor and Rose spent their time together listening to music in the console room.

Rose fell asleep in the console chair all cuddled up with The Doctor's overcoat, thank goodness he left it behind.

He gathered up the bundle of Rose and overcoat in his arms and carried her to bed.

He placed her in the bed and went slowly to his, cherishing being home in the TARDIS.

He sat in his room reading the history of Gallifrey, still trying to piece together why the war was started and how many innocent people died. He was also wonder where he should take Rose next.

They needed a rest from all the chaos that they had been through.

The door creaked open.

_And of course it was Rose._

"I can't sleep Docta', I have something nagging at me."

"Come on in Rose, tell me what's dragging you down," he said as he pat the bed beside him.

"I've murdered a man. I do not feel like the person I once was," she said deeply exhaling after.

"Rose mah dear, I've always have that feeling. I had that feeling since I began to travel. I've came across people who I could not save, and seen them die right before me. Out there somewhere a person could be dying right at this moment and could not save them. So don't worry its only a small fragment in time." he said laying down.

"Okay," she agreed not knowing what to say next, and also feeling bad for him since he had to go through all of that. "I'm okay."

"You wanna stay," he asked her.

"Yes please," she said as she gathered up the covers and rolled over to go to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Rose was latched onto The Doctor, clinging on for dear life, and for a feeling of safety. Her limbs were wrapped around his body. The Doctor woke up first watching the small movements of Rose as she slept. She moved her arms to her chest and curled against him. The Doctor brushed the strangly hair out of her face.

Rose snuggled closer to him.

She peeped an eye open.

"Mornin' Docta'," she said in a raspy, morning voice.

"Ready for a regular breakfast," he asked Rose pulling the overcoat up over her face.

She laughed. So sweetly, so perfect.

The Doctor rolled out of the bed and walked to the kitchen, and Rose soon followed thereafter.

The Doctor pulled down two bowls to make oats and fruit, and sat them steaming hot on the table in front of each of them. She immediately ate it up with such ferocity, she burnt her tongue. She then soothed it with some lukewarm tea.

"You wanna see your mum Rose, you haven't talked to her in a while," he said as he took the dirty dishes to the sink.

"That would be wonderful Docta," she exclaimed as she ran to go get dressed.

She wore what she left in the last time she saw her mom, Jackie.

She walked back to the console room where The Doctor was waiting.

"Ready," he asked her as he grabbed for her hand.

"Ready," she agreed.

And an Allons-y that was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they arrived to Jackie's flat, they rang the doorbell and waited for Jackie to answer. She eventually did.

"Rose,' she screamed and went to hug her.

"Mum that's a little too tight there," she said out of breath.

As she began to back away she smiled at her daughter's face, glad to she her happy and in one piece.

"You two, come right in, I'll begin to make some tea," she said rushing to the kitchen.

Rose was happy to be home. She loved the TARDIS, but nothing could compare to the warmth of her mom and her's flat.

Jack brought around the corner a kettle of tea and a pack of Jammie Dodgers.

The both thanked her.

"So where have you been Rose, what galaxies have you explored,"she said as she grabbed a few more Jammies.

"Well recently The Doctor and I were almost offered for a blood sacrifice," she said quietly.

"Interesting," she said as she sipped her tea.

"Anywhere else you are planning to go," she asked as she burnt her tongue.

"Maybe Barcelona, not the city but the world. It'll be more relaxing from what we just experienced," The Doctor said as he packed four Jammie Dodgers in his mouth at once.

"And, umpf, maybef sumpfin travln back en timf," he said with his mouth full and crumbs going everywhere.

Rose hit his thigh and gave his a scolding look.

He just rolled his eyes and smiled.

The room went silent for a few minutes.

"Can we stay the night mum," Rose asked that which broke the awkward silence.

"Of course you can honey. It gets kinda lonely in this small flat," she said looking down at her hands solemnly.

"Thank you mum,"Rose said as she walked over to her and hugged her.

Rose ran to her room and rolled back the covers. She hadn't been in her own bed since a few years ago. Time went by so fast traveling in the TARDIS. Seconds could be years, and years could be minutes.

She laid down in the pillowy haven, taking in the smell of home. She wrapped herself in the blankets and laid there.

She fell asleep to the constant noise of traffic outside her window, like all the years before The Doctor came. The Doctor changed everything. Everything except the people he did not have relations with. She was ready for another adventure with him but she was wanting to stay home. Because home could not change her.

* * *

Sorry for such a long wait, I had finals this week. I am also working on another fanfiction about Skyrim, so all those Stormcloaks and Nords come and join the party(once I upload it after this fanfic) **Live Long and Prosper _~PiinkSkyy_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Barcelona, Not the City, The Planet

Rose was awake once her mother woke her up.

"Come on Rose, rise and shine, I'm boiling some water for tea," she said as she pulled back the curtains, letting the sun stream in.

Rose haphazardly rolled out of bed and went to the living room.

The Doctor wasn't there. Jackie would always let him sleep in.

She went to the guest room and peeped open the door.

The Doctor lay there with a small teddy bear in his arms. His hair was flared everywhere. He looked like a child on a weekend morning.

Rose tiptoed over to him and kissed him square on the forehead.

He smiled and shrank further into the fluffy comforter.

He rolled out of bed and embraced Rose.

"Morning mah Rose," he said burying his face into her shoulder.

After that they then went to the kitchen to find Jackie scrambling eggs and toast.

As Rose drank her orange juice slowly, The Doctor piled eggs onto his plate and gulped them down in a few bites.

"Ready, come on Rose, we gotta go, we got a schedule," he said out of the blue, grabbing Rose by the wrist and pulling her out of the door.

"But Docta' you need to change your clothes, they're mums," she said trying to pull away.

He was too strong.

He dragged her into the TARDIS.

Rose sat in the console chair watching The Doctor run around his normal plan and sat his destination and flipped the switch.

ALLONS-Y!

XXXXXXXXXX

The wheezing noise stopped and the TARDIS landed. The Doctor ran to the doors and flung them open. What lay outside these doors where very different than normal Barcelona.

It was normal Barcelona but filled with canine residence. There were a few humans here and there hiding in the shadows tending to them.

One little boy sat on the ground beside a puppy rubbing its ears while it wagged its tail. It seemed that this planet was at peace with each other.

Rose and The Doctor walked down the thin and narrow walkways to the coastline. The packs of dogs followed them wherever they went. Once they got down to the beach The Doctor laid out his overcoat in the sandy grass. The cool gusts of wind blew everything around but it was relaxing hearing the waves crash against the shore.

The Doctor sat down on his overcoat and invited Rose over to sit down beside him.

She shaped to his side and buried her face into his chest.

"Thank you Docta'," she whispered.

"You're welcome Rose," he responded, wrapping his arm around her.

A few dogs came from here and there and gathered around them. They circled and laid down beside the pair and kept them warm.

* * *

So, so sorry for the long wait. I have finals this week and next. I hope you still are enjoying the story.** PLUS** I might add the first chapter of my Skyrim fanfiction soon. Love you guys! **~PiinkSkyy**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Moody Ood

Rose fell asleep and The Doctor had to carry her back to the TARDIS. He picked her up and brought her to bed. He then slung the overcoat on the chair beside her.

He slowly walked to his bedroom and laid on his bed. Not wanting to sleep he went down to the library to read.

He swung up the spiral stairs to the next floor to grab a few books off the shelf.

He then ran back down and sat at his study and began to read.

Oods, they seemed to fascinate The Doctor and he wanted to know more about them. An odd creature who talked telepathically to others, and literally holding their brains in an orb in their hand. The were indeed very weird beings.

The Doctor had been afraid to meet one because they could take over your thoughts, memories, fears, and turn them against you.

But he was curious about them as well.

He eventually fell asleep on the pages of the book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose stood over The Doctor as he awoke from his slumber. Pages of the book stuck to his face. Rose nudged his shoulder. He looked up at her, with his hair flattened to his forehead.

"Morning Docta'," she said with a smile. She placed a mug of tea on the desk in front of him.

"Watcha' been reading Docta', you seemed very interested in that book you fell asleep on," Rose exclaimed, smiling and laughing at his condition.

"I know where we are going next Rose. The Ood-Sphere, filled with Oods. They seem very interesting so I think we better explore," he said with a tad bit of enthusiasm. He drank another sip of tea.

That morning was slow to start. The Doctor and Rose finally had enough energy to get dressed to go to the Ood-Sphere. They dressed in layers because the planet was inhospitable, because of the cold and snowy terrain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they arrived to the freezing planet, a strong gust of wind blew right in their faces,ripping their hoods side to side. The Doctor and Rose pulled their hoods closer to their faces, and continued forth to the blackened and mysterious building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they arrived to the front door, the Oods gladly accepted their arrival. The air was much warmer than the climate outside.

Surprisingly an Ood introduced itself to them.

"Hello travelers, come in for a warm meal. You must be tired," it said in a gurgly undertone voice.

They followed the Ood further into their so-called "home". It was slightly furnished with tables and rugs. It was very dark until they arrived in the kitchen.

There was candles filling every empty space on a shelf, tables, overhangs, and chandeliers. The next room was the dining room, the same as before, filled to the brim with candles. The tables were overflowing with food.

Rose and The Doctor sat down on the wooden benches, and as The Doctor was chomping on his food, Rose was cautiously watching the Oods walk around them. One of the Ood's pupils turned a deadly shade of red.

"It's time to feed," it said as it came towards Rose.

"Indeed it is," The Doctor said as he pulled out his sonic and scanned the room. He pulled Rose to his hip as he rounded the room.

"Don't you dare touch her," he retorted, pulling her in closer.

At that moment The Doctor sank to the ground and put his face into his hands. He started to pull at his hair. The Doctor's mind was in another world, standing in a clear, empty space.

"Right now, just please stop, this hurts," he begged.

"John I know your secrets," a voice came from above.

"How do you know my name, you've probably gone and ripped a tear in time and space," he yelled. "NOW I HAVE TO KILL YOU!"

"NOT BEFORE I KILL YOU," the voice screamed.

And then The Doctor's mind was back into his body, laying on the floor of the Ood's home.

* * *

So, so sorry for such a long wait. I am studying for finals this week and next. The next few chapters should be up in the following week. Skyrim one is on the way so don't worry. _**~Live Long and Prosper PiinkSkyy**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Into the Void

Rose was holding The Doctor in her arms until he came out of the attack. He was holding his head in his hands. The pain slowly subsided after a few minutes.

He lay there in her lap for quite some time.

He opened his eyes.

"Rose, mah Rose, did they hurt you," he said at he reached out towards her began to form in his eyes.

"Docta', don't cry. I'm here and every things okay," she whispered close to her ear. "Are you still in pain," she asked him.

"No, just a miniscule pinch, compared to all the other suffering I've been through," he said with weak breath.

"I'm sorry Docta', I wish I could help you," she said as she brushed the hair out of his face.

"Let's get you back to the TARDIS," she said as she stood over him. She held out her hand to help him up.

He took hold of it and pulled himself up towards her. He wobbled as he stood, grabbing onto Rose's arm tighter.

They continued down the abandoned corridors only to be thrown back into the unforgiving weather. The slowly made their way back to the TARDIS.

Once they got into the console room, The Doctor fell to his knees again.

"I'll see you in the Howling Doctor, are you ready," it asked.

As he came back out of his daze, he jumped up and set the coordinates for The Void, in which this case meant hell for them. (The Void is known as hell or the Howling, the emptiness between parallel universes.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since it took a while to travel to The Void, the literal end of the universe they live in, they decided to huddle down for the night.

Rose found The Doctor in his study, reading up about The Void.

"The Void, which contains no light, exists outside the whole of creation. Anyone who passes through could choose to live there for eternity. A sad decision, isn't it Rose," he asked her, as he took his eyes off the page to look at her.

"Yes, very much so Docta'," she said as she sat down beside him.

"The only way to get there is by landing on a Void Ship. But that would cause a "rip in time". Which ever you choose is your eternity," he said glumly.

"The problem is," he continued. "That the Oods are already there waiting for us."

"Docta', I know you can do this," she exclaimed grabbing his hand in putting it in hers. "You are such a' brave man, and you have been savin' yourself for a long time. You literally created miracles."

"Thank you Rose, that was very kind of you," he said with a smile.

She nodded in welcome.

As they waited to land on the Void Ship, Rose and The Doctor went back to their normal lives on the TARDIS.

Rose found herself bored, so she wandered to the Wardrobes.

She went up the spiral staircase to the older looking clothes.

She first found an old wrinkled suit. It was tan with a white undershirt. The odd thing about it was that there was a sprig of celery pinned to the front pocket, and it hadn't molded over. She laughed at it because she thought it was a little quirky to pin vegetables to clothes.

She continued down the line and found a black leather jacket, the jacket that belonged to the last one. Oh, how she missed him.

Next she found a rather fluffy jumper. It looked like Shakespeare would've worn it. Maybe he did. She pushed that thought from her mind and put the dead man's shirt back on the hanger.

She moved on.

Surprisingly, she found an overcoat that looked like The Doctor's, but in a deeper shade of brown. A fedora was laid above it, but inside she found a very soft, and very long, knitted scarf. She thought it was cute so she pulled it off of the hanger and swung it multiple times around her neck. She carefully walked to her bedroom, and flopped into her bed.

The scarf that was wrapped around her neck, carried her off into sleep, and also carried the distant memories of the past Doctor who had worn it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor, after he finished reading in his study, decided to check on Rose like he did every night.

She lay there with his old multicolored scarf, wrapped around her neck and arms, drooping down to the floor.

He went over to loosen it from her neck, so she wouldn't suffocate in her sleep, and also did not want it to be covered in drool. It was very sentimental to him. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you Docta'," she said as she rolled over. "Goodnight."

A grin now gently touched his lips as he turned around to leave.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Darkness

"Jammy Dodgers, Rose," he said as he passed the package over to her.

"Sure, might be my last meal," she said in a melancholy voice.

"It's not going to be Rose. Don't worry," he said trying to comfort her.

The Doctor ran to the console room.

"Rose will you please take that scarf off. I'm worried sick you're going to trip over it," he questioned her.

"Fine," she said as she took it up in her arms and took it back to the Wardrobes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The TARDIS wheezed as it landed. The same familiar sound that rang through Rose's ears every time the Doctor and her went somewhere.

Oh the bittersweet sound noise.

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand, tightly this time, because he was scared now.

Really scared.

Mind control was dangerous.

As the Doctor pulled her along with him, they navigated through the empty spaceship.

"We know you are here," he screamed. "Come out, Come out, wherever you are."

"Welcome Doctor," the voice hissed. "Why did you bring your companion along? Just to leave her without coming back, like you did many others.

Rose held the Doctor's hand tighter.

'He couldn't have,' she thought to herself. She believed in him.

The room went dark.

FLASHES

** FLASHES**

ROSE

** WAS**

GONE.

No hand to hold him there. He shriveled to the ground and cried out in pain.

"Just give up John," it hissed again.

"NEVER," he yelled. "NEVER!"

He stood in an empty room, just like before but pitch black.

He put his hand out in front of him. It was the head Ood, and the sphere in his hand glowed brighter.

"Hello Doctor, finally we meet," it coughed out in content. "You know why you are here, don't you?"

"To kill me," he said. "Mentally. To drain all my memories of my life. You really want that? You want your head to explode because you have all the knowledge of a Time Lord inside of you? No other being can hold that except me, I am the last of the Time Lords or the planet Gallifrey."

"Yes. I want to know knowledge of all," it screamed in enthusiasm, not taking in the dangers.

"Sure, fine, go ahead," he said as he let his mental guard down.

The Doctor once again fell to his knees. He could see what the Ood was taking from his mind.

The moment he met the sassy journalist, Sarah Jane, to welcoming K9 onto board. To flying through the cosmos to fight to save others lives.

The Ood touched slightly on the memory of Rose.

How she made him smile even after the hardest of times. To crying in his arms after she lost her dad. And going star watching through the TARDIS doors. When she faintly kissed his lips.

The Ood shrank away from his mind.

He kept on thinking about her, and then suddenly his memories flooded back into his mind.

He snapped out of the trance and grabbed towards the Ood. He picked the orb from its hand and shattered it on the ground in front of him.

"No more talking for you," he said in its face.

And that's when reality hit him. Rose was not by his side, comforting him after the attack.

She was _gone._

* * *

If you enjoyed this fanfiction, you definitely should read my others. I have a Legend of Zelda one, a Halo one, a Skyrim one, and one about random love poems. I hope you enjoy my other stories as well(if you want to read them). Live Long and Prosper _**~PiinkSkyy**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Mah Rose

The Doctor ran to the TARDIS and slammed his body to the control panel. He knew exactly where she was. She was with the Daleks. In his dream she disappeared at that point.

He set the coordinates to the main ship of the head Daleks. After he landed he ran to the next corridor to the control room of the Dalek ship.

"Where is she you monsters, come out and show your face," he yelled into the space around him.

The giant metal beasts rolled out with Rose behind them. Her face was full of sadness.

"What do you want from me," he angrily asked them.

"Doctor, Doctor, we want the time converter," they all chanted.

The TARDIS.

"Never," he screamed and ran towards Rose, dodging all the electrified bolts they shot his way.

He grabbed Rose by her waist and carried her to the TARDIS, over his shoulder.

She started to cry. Tears began to fall down the Doctor's back.

"Hold in there Rose. We are almost there," he said as he picked up speed.

The TARDIS was now in his line of sight and he made a mad dash for it.

He sat her down in front of the doors and unlocked it.

He went back to pick her up and a Dalek shot him in the back.

In the last fading seconds, her blonde hair brushed against his face.

"Don't worry Docta', everything will be okay, just stay. Don't leave," she said as she began to sob again.

He heard the doors close behind him, as Rose dragged him to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor lay lifeless in his bed, while Rose dabbed cold water across his forehead.

His temperature far exceeded any humans temperature when having a cold.

His hearts began to slow and Rose began to cry over him.

She stayed at his bedside, night and day, to try to help him out of his feverous coma.

One night while Rose was tending to him, she noticed small golden particle drifted slowly out of his mouth as he began to breathe.

Within a couple of days, the regenerative powers had healed him. But this time they did not change him.

Rose fell asleep beside him, still sobbing, but slower. Her eyes were burning. She hoped that her Doctor was okay.

As he came out of his coma, he blinked a few times, and looked down upon Rose resting her head on the bed beside him.

He ran his fingers through her blonde mess of hair.

"Mah Rose, you're okay," he said silently, trying not to wake her up.

He got up and pulled her beside him in the bed.

She moved a little and opened her eyes to see his eyes open.

"Docta' you're okay," she said joyfully.

"Yes Rose I am," he confirmed motioning her to him.

He gathered Rose to his chest and embraced her, and smiled knowing now that Rose was safe in his arms.

_**THERE IS NO END. THE DOCTOR HATES ENDINGS.**_

_**But unfortunately I'll have to end it here. I'm sure I'll pick this story back up in the future and work on it some more, but in a sequel.**_

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this one. _**Live Long and Prosper ~PiinkSkyy**_


End file.
